cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear Dragon
]] Gear Dragon (ギアドラゴン Gia Doragon) is a race currently unique to the Gear Chronicle clan. Gear dragons are dragons that, like other races associated with Gear Chronicle, are adorned with gears and brass. Gear dragons compose the leadership of Gear Chronicle, and most of Gear Chronicle's prominent units, most notably Chronojet Dragon, are gear dragons. Background The Gear Dragons The Gear Dragons are categorized into high, middle and low ranks. The high-ranked Gear Dragons like "Chronojet Dragon" have unknown origins of birth, while middle-ranked and low-ranked Gear Dragons are individuals who receive power from the high-ranked Gear Dragons. The high-ranked Gear Dragons can use superior power directly linked to time and space, such as freely opening the Gate to initiate "Stride". Most of the middle-ranked and low-ranked Gear Dragons are invited by the high-ranked Gear Dragons, and they are given "Time Engine", the mechanical equipment that can manipulate time and space, when they join the clan. The middle-ranked "Smokegear Dragon" possesses space-intervening abilities specialized in defense and support. It can release mist that slightly distorts recognition, which could conceal its form. "Masergear Dragon", another middle-ranked Gear Dragon, is a specialist of offense, able to collect traces of unknown energies when the high-ranked Gear Dragons open the Gates, and unleash the stored power as heat beams. List of Gear Dragons Trigger *Luckypot Dracokid (Draw) *One-two-punch Dracokid (Stand) *Paradox-cannon Dracokid (Critical) Grade 0 *Chic Folk Dracokid *Chrono Dran *Chrono Dran G *Chrono Dran Z *Gunnergear Dracokid *Heavy Wrench Dracokid *Primordial Dracokid *Pulsar, Sentry Dracokid *Timepiece Dracokid *Tooth-edge Dracokid Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon *Causality Dragon *Masergear Dragon *Mist Geyser Dragon *Parallel Barrel Dragon *Progress Second Dragon *Pulsar, Merry Block Dragon *Pulsar, Revolver Dracokid *Pulsar, Transit Dragon *Repel-circuit Dragon *Retroaxe Dragon *Smart Fender Dragon *Steam Breath Dragon *Tick-away Dragon *Timebreak Dragon *Wedgemove Dragon Grade 2 *Clockfencer Dragon *Delayed Blazer Dragon *Drain-valve Dragon *Extend Magne Dragon *Furyminute Dragon *Glimmer Breath Dragon *Grey Exhaust Dragon *Gun-bezel Dragon *History-maker Dragon *Linear Feed Dragon *Lost Break Dragon *Lost City Dragon *Missing-clamp Dragon *Prompturret Dragon *Pulsar, Cruising Dragon *Pulsar, Duplex Dragon *Pulsar, Metal Party Dragon *Pulsar, Shiftbullet Dragon *Pulsar, Valve Laser Dragon *Relic Master Dragon *Smokegear Dragon *Twinmaser Dragon *Upstream Dragon Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon *Breastflare Dragon *Chronojet Dragon *Chronojet Dragon (V Series) *Chronojet Dragon G *Chronojet Dragon Z *Classicgun Dragon *Divergence Dragon *Ephemeral Wand Dragon *Escrude Dragon *Fate Wheel Dragon *Grand Strike Dragon *Interdimensional Dragonknight, Lost Legend *Metalglider Dragon *Nixie Number Dragon *Quick-accel Dragon *Pulsar, Flarescent Dragon *Ruin Disposal Dragon *Slow Divider Dragon *Square-one Dragon *Throttle Caliber Dragon Grade 4 *Chronodragon Gear Groovy *Chronodragon Gearnext *Chronodragon Nextage *Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution *Interdimensional Dragon, Crossover Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Idealize Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon (V Series) *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Warp Drive Dragon *Metapulsar, Huang-long *Metapulsar, Mystery-freeze Dragon List of Support Cards Grade 3 *Chronojet Dragon G Grade 4 *Chronodragon Gear Groovy *Chronodragon Gearnext Category:Gear Dragon Category:Gear Chronicle